dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragon Age: The Calling
__TOC__ Plot info Awsome, so have you actually read the book cause that overview seems to be very much like that found on the back of the book. How much info do we want to give? Spoilers or no? Cypherdiaz 21:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) : Spoilers should be denoted with the spoiler template, otherwise, go for it. --Tierrie 21:09, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Timeline Not sure if this has been changed since the original printing of The Calling or what, but in my recently-purchased copy, Genevieve says it's been eight years since Maric first journeyed to Ortan Thaig (not fourteen), three years since Rowan died, and Cailan is five. The timeline would thus go something like this: :: ca. 9:0 - Rowan, Maric, and Loghain travel through Ortan Thaig to Gwaren; Meghren overthrown :: 9:3 - Cailan born :: 9:5 - Rowan dies :: 9:8 - events of The Calling Depending on how much time passes between the journey through the Deep Roads and the end of the war, these could be off by a year or so. Interestingly, this would resolve some of the age discrepancy between Alistair and Cailan (assuming Alistair is Fiona's son). At the time of DA:O, Cailan would be about 27 and Alistair about 22.--Hardvice 09:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting. Do you have page references so we can tell whether this is an internal inconsistency in the book or perhaps a change between versions? In my copy: :*Near the top of p16, it says Ferelden had "thrown off Orlesian rule only eleven years ago" :*Genevieve says it was 14 years previously that Maric & Loghain were in the Deep Roads on p24, and again on p85. :*Maric says Cailan is nine on p93. :*Loghain says Rowan died 2 years previously on p29, and Maric says the same at the top of p94. :This timeline comes out approximately as follows: :*c 8:96 Blessed - Maric travels the Deep Roads :*8:99 Blessed - Orlesians defeated in Battle of River Dane (Loghain sees dragon at end of Stolen Throne) :*c 9:1 Dragon - Cailan is born :*c 9:8 Dragon - Rowan dies :*c 9:10 Dragon - Events of the Calling - Fiona's son born in 9:10 or 9:11 (assuming there's a year 9:0 Dragon, or 8:100 Blessed - otherwise it'll be a year later) :*c 9:30 - Start of DA:O, Maric & Fiona's son is 19/20-ish. Cailan is around 29. Neither of these seem unreasonable and I wouldn't find it astonishing that Alistair is about 20 and Cailan 9 years older. What seems unavoidable is that Rowan was dead before Fiona and Maric's son was born, thus there was no need to keep him away from her (cf Codex Entry: Alistair). :--Zoev 17:39, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup, I bought e-book copy of Calling, and first timeline is true. It stated, that 8, not 11 years have passed since "The Stolen Throne", and Cailan is faive :::Thanks for this confirmation: this is really odd. I've now scanned and uploaded the relevant pages from my paper copy of The Calling (page numbers above are now hyperlinks to the images). It would be great to know what the equivalent passages in the e-book say, and if the passages about 8 years previously and Cailan being 5 are elsewhere, to know exactly where they are so I can see what the paper book says in the same place. Thanks! --Zoev 19:06, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::There's been confirmation fron David Gaider on the BioWare Forum that Cailan was supposed to be five during and Rowan to have died two years before The Calling. He's also said in that thread that a timeline with The Calling happening around 9:10 Dragon is "about right". When I have a moment, I'll update the timing info on this wiki in the light of this info. 15:00, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :: David said (in a PM when I asked him) that electronic version of The Calling is incorrect (therefore so were the previews on Amazon) however given his recent posts he now seems to be saying both versions are wrong! However I based my timeline for Mage of the Blood on the information in the paper version of the books and some PM convesations with David, Mary and Sheryl. :: For me the Battle of River Dane is the starting point for any calculations as it has been confirmed as 8:99. :: Working back from that we find that Maric left the Deep Roads about 3 weeks before then (i.e. "days" after defeat at Gwaren they double back and attack again + "days" spent writing letters after the victory before the army departs + "2 weeks" traveling west across The Bannorn before the events in the Chantry + "2 days" until Orleasians reach the River Dane). He would not have been in them for more than a few days (if memory serves they only make camp once). Safe to assume then that he also enters and leaves the Deep Roads in 8:99. :: The Stolen Throne's epliogue states that it takes another 3 years of battles (after River Dane) before Maric slays Meghren (p396) i.e. in 9:02. This is how the 14 years (since the entering the Deep Roads) and 11 years (since ending the Orleasian occupation) mentioned in the Calling can both tally. :: Either way the events in the Calling take place in 9:13 (though David has it as 9:12 in his notes). From that we can calculate that Rowan dies in 9:11 (or 9:10 in David's notes) and Calin was born in 9:04 (oddly I think David and I agreed on this). In any event Calin has to be 7 when Rowan dies (in the Calling he is 9 and she has been dead 2 years). :: According to the Stolen Throne, Moria is killed just over 2 years before the Battle for River Dane (p48 "months" and p160 "two years") so that is either late 8:96 or early 8:97. :: -- Sunjammer Maric's mystery visit At the top of p54 of The Calling, when Maric is travelling to Kinloch Hold from Denerim, is the following passage: Only once had the King insisted they stop at a particular farmhold on the outskirts the Bannorn ... Who was within was anyone's guess, and the Grey Wardens waited outside for the King to finish his business. Does anyone have any idea what this is about? Seems odd to mention it if it's not at all significant, but if it's picked up elsewhere in the novel or other DA title it's passed me by. --Zoev 22:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe it was Alistair's mum, and the whole Fiona connection is a red herring. - Wandrew (talk) 08:04, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Utha Looks like there's some redundant linking -- Utha the character redirects right back to this page, which has a link to the character, which.... yeah. I think she needs a separate page, considering her role in Awakening. - Ancestralmask 11:22, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Reference to Rabbit/Dog I've read that there is a reference to Rabbit/Dog in The Calling, but I can't find out what it is. Maybe it should be listed here or on the easter eggs page? Type of Demon Encountered The page says the demon they encounter is a Sloth demon, but I don't remember any part in the book specifically saying it was a Sloth demon. How do we know it's a Sloth demon? SilentOrator (talk) 00:49, February 6, 2011 (UTC) First Enchanter of Fereldan The First Enchanter of Fereldan is listed as Irving in-game, and codex entries suggest that he has been First Enchanter for so very long that few people can remember a time that he was not there. But the book calls another the First Enchanter, is this an error on the developers part? --Lord Ravenclaw (talk) 07:03, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Who's the man on the cover? He could be either Maric or Duncan...anyone knows who he is? I'm rather curious. --Lombus - Strength through diversity. And victory through unity. (talk) 20:59, August 11, 2012 (UTC)